Love Returned
by Honey Cromwell
Summary: Grell goes to Sebastian's room and gets an unexpected surprise (sorry about the title, i generally suck at those things)


Grell walked up to Sebastian's room. He'd been preparing himself for this for days. Sebastian knew Grell loved him, but Grell wanted his love to be accepted. Not just thrown aside like a broken toy. Before Grell could knock Sebastian opened the door and pulled Grell into his room. "B-Bassy?" Grell blushed when Sebastian locked the door behind him.

Sebastian grabbed Grell's wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Before Grell could say something, Sebastian pressed their lips together. Grell's eyes widened in surprise before closing as he enjoyed the pleasure and taste of Sebastian's lips against his. Sebastian ran his hand up and down Grell's body. For someone who referred to themselves as a woman, he had a fantastic body. Muscle rippled under his fingertips, going tense and relaxing again as waves of pleasure surged through Grell's body.

Sebastian hands untied Grell's ribbon around his neck and pulled his shirt out of the way, revealing Grell's perfect, pale neck. Sebastian broke the kiss and lightly bit Grell's neck. Grell let out a moan when Sebastian sucked it, leaving a perfect mark on his neck. Sebastian started to play with Grell's hard nipples, making the shinigami moan again. Sebastian left more marks on Grell's neck. He started to trail his hand down Grell's body, under the edge of Grell's pants.

Grell tilted his head back as Sebastian fiddled with his sack. Sebastian smiled to himself, enjoying the look on Grell's face. He pulled his hand out of Grell's pants and unzipped them. Grell started to take off his vest and shirt, Sebastian doing the same. They discarded the clothes by throwing them somewhere in the room.

Sebastian pulled Grell's pants off, happy to see Grell's member spring up from its restraints. Sebastian kissed Grell lightly on the lips. He stuck out his tongue and trailed down Grell's body. Grell sighed at the feeling. Sebastian circled Grell's nipples and sucked a moment before continuing down Grell's body. He cupped Grell's balls in his hand as he licked from the base to the head of Grell's trembling member. Grell shivered with pleasure as Sebastian started to go down on him, massaging his balls with his hand. Grell thrusted slightly into his handy, staying in time with Sebastian.

Sebastian reached over to the bedside table and pulled out some lotion. Squirting the cold fluid onto Grell's ass, making the shinigami jump. Sebastian grinned as he resumed sucking the red head while sliding a finger inside of him. Grell tensed as his hole got stretched by another finger. Sebastian was surprised by how quickly got used to being stretched as he added a third finger. He stopped sucking Grell and shifted so he could kiss him, not pulling out his fingers.

"Grell, your ass seems used to being played with. Did you by chance touch yourself _here_?" Sebastian asked pressing his fingers against Grell's inner walls, hitting a nerve that make Grell moan.

"Aah… n-no…" Grell moaned, clenching the bed sheets as Sebastian repeated the motion.

"Really? You didn't touch yourself in _any_ way _here_? Not even with a 'toy'?" Sebastian asked, thrusting his fingers and finding sensitive nerves in Grell's body.

"Mmm… only… I only touched myself… ah… because I thought of you… nn…" Grell bit his lip, trying to hold back many moans. Sebastian momentarily paused in his actions, staring at Grell. He quickly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his own 'toy'. Grell moaned as Sebastian's model filled him up. He smiled deviously as he pulled out to the crown. He had a rough idea where Grell's 'sweet spot' was. He thrusted to the hilt, making Grell wreath beneath him in pleasure. "B-Bassy… do that… again…" Grell moaned, biting his wrist to suppress a moan that he thought would be too loud.

Sebastian grasped Grell's wrist and pulled it away from his lips, a thin trail of saliva following. "Let out your voice, Grell. Young master is asleep and at the other side of the mansion. I want to hear your voice scream out in pleasure…" Sebastian said as he thrusted hard and deep into the shinigami, making him moan loudly. "Yes, louder…" He repeated the motion over and over again, hitting the red head's sweet spot each time.

Sebastian was sure to add enough force to rock all of Grell's body and even the bed. Grell tighten and released his ass, squeezing Sebastian's cock and making him moan. Grell smiled, loving his love's sexy voice, "Seb… astian…" he moaned. Sebastian quickly pulled out and forced Grell onto his knees and pressed up against the wall, before plunging back in. "Ahh… Bassy… harder…" Grell gasped. Sebastian obliged and thrusted with all his might. With his demon strength, he was making the walls shake. Grell screamed out in pleasure, thrusting his hips in time with Sebastian's, meeting him halfway.

Sebastian crept his hand around the shinigami's hips and grabbed his twitching cock. Grell was having trouble holding it together as Sebastian rammed into him and pumped away at his pipe. "B-Bassy… no more… I can't…" Grell moaned just before he came onto Sebastian's hand and over the wall. He puffed heavily, feeling buzzed with the afterglow of cumming.

"Sorry, I still haven't cum yet, so…" Sebastian changed their position so that Grell was braced on his shoulders, his ass in the air, his legs over Sebastian's shoulders. He thrusted hard and fast into Grell, making him go hard again.

"S-Sebastian… no… no more…" Grell moaned. He was feeling so good, he actually wished it wouldn't end. He just didn't think his body was a match for the demon's. Grell's crown was already over flowing again with juices.

"Grell…" he leant down and locked lips with the shinigami, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Grell was moaning and started to jerk himself off, dueling tongues with the skillful demon. Sebastian broke off the kiss as he came closer to climax. "Grell… I'll cum inside you…" he said, giving a last thrust before cumming, moaning loudly. Grell cumming again as Sebastian's hot seed shot through him, covering both their bodies. Sebastian slowly pulled out, some of his sticky juices trickling out too. Sebastian lay down next to Grell on the bed, their chests heaving up and down.

"Bassy… why so suddenly..? I thought you hated me…" Grell said in short breaks.

Sebastian gently kissed him on the lips, "I never hated you… I just… didn't know how to show my feelings without young master or the other servants finding out…" he replied playing with Grell's long red hair. They stayed in an embrace for a little while in silence, coming down from their high. "We should get some sleep…" he said tugging a blanket over them. "Goodnight," he whispered, kissing Grell's cheek softly.

"G-goodnight…" Grell replied blushing slightly. Sebastian tightened his grip around him slightly, as if protecting him from invisible… demons..? Grell was happy that his love was returned. He snuggled closer to the raven haired demon and fell asleep. Sebastian soon doing the same. Little did they know that they were loud enough to wake the whole staff and master who had been listening behind the door wide eyed. Pluto had also watched the whole thing from the window and whimpered as he wished that he could replace Grell (plus do something about his hard-on).

In the morning, the servants and master will wake and hope that it was all a bad dream. As for Pluto, he'll probably try and kill Grell for taking away his Sebastian. As for the lovers, they'll wake up in each other's arms thinking that no one knew a thing.


End file.
